Family Time with Meliodas and Elizabeth
by AdorablyFaithful4
Summary: Elizabeth and Meliodas have a cute little family of their own, despite the lack of fighting, their lives are anything but peaceful! Follow them through a series of one-shots showing what the domesticated life is like under the Boarhat Tavern's roof. It's definitely anything but normal...I decided to write more shorts after the amount of support I got! Still tell me what you think!
1. The Shopping Trip

Elizabeth sighed heavily as she plucked more herbs from the small patch she found behind the Boar Hat Tavern. _I wonder where this feeling of dread is coming from?_

She put her hand over her heart, herbs squeezed tight in her clutch, "Hah, I know it's only been an hour, but it feels like forever! And they should've been back by now!" Suddenly, she shot up from her crouch, _What am I doing? I should go and check on them instead of waiting and worrying here! Meliodas wouldn't mind if I—_

"I hope you weren't thinking of using those herbs for dinner, you've already crushed them to bits!"

Elizabeth spun to see Meliodas approach her with an easy smile on his face and a small wave, "Heya Elizabeth!"

"M-Meliodas?! You're back! But where's—" A golden haired blur shot pass Meliodas towards Elizabeth, but he caught it before it could crash into her, "Mama!"

Elizabeth quickly recovered from the shock when she realized that the pre-teen child being held upside down in Meliodas' grip was their own, "Mezlyn! Oh, I'm so glad that you're back from your trip, I was getting so worried!"

Her daughter laughed, and squirmed in Meliodas' grip, "Silly Mama! You shouldn't worry about us, I took down a dragon before, remember? If anyone bothered us, I would've punched their faces to dust!"

Meliodas turned his daughter towards him, "Geez Mez," he said in a wry tone, "What am I, chopped liver? As your father, I'm supposed to protect you, not the other way around." Not missing a beat, Mezlyn responded, "Yeah, but Papa, you're old!" Meliodas quickly turned to stone from his daughter's harsh words. Elizabeth thought to comfort Meliodas, but became flustered as she thought of what to say.

Mezlyn wiggled again, "Papa! Put me down so I can show Mama what I got for her at the market!" He let her go and Elizabeth rushed to his side and patted his shoulder, "Don't worry, I don't think you're old at all. Mezlyn didn't mean anything bad by it!"

He chuckled softly, "Thanks Elizabeth, but it's not like she's wrong. I mean, I am a few thousand years old."

While her parents were talking, Mezlyn pulled out the purchase she'd made at the market and offered her closed hand under her mother's nose, "Mama, Mama, look! A gift just for you!"

Elizabeth held out her hand and turned pale when her daughter dropped her "gift" into her hand, "W-w-why thank you Mezlyn, it's quite, eh, lovely!" She held the dead lizard in her hand even though she was shaking harder than a leaf. Meliodas plucked it out of her hand, and she breathed a sigh of relief, "Why would you buy something you can find on your own?" He turned the amphibian carcass in his hand, "Is it special somehow? What's it supposed to do?"

Her daughter snatched it back, "I'll have you know, the lady who sold it to me said it's a good luck charm! If you carry it with you everywhere and sleep with it under your pillow for seven years, you'll cry tears of gold for the rest of your life—ow!" Meliodas bopped her on her head halfway through her explanation, "I figured that you bought something useless again, you do know that you were cheated don't you? I thought we already talked about trusting strangers."

Mezlyn sulked with tears in her eyes, "But I thought Mama would like it!"

Elizabeth once again became flustered, torn between comforting her daughter, but not wanting to accept the terrifying gift. Before she could act, the dead reptile was pulled from her daughter's grip and sent sailing into the air, landing in a nearby bush, "Mezlyn, you should always check with me first before making crazy purchases. We've talked about this before."

Elizabeth's face brightened to see her silver haired eldest child, "Elah! Oh, and you have Sven with you as well!" Elah was holding her youngest child in his arms and his back was weighed down with the goods they bought at the market. Sven reached out to his mother and as Elah handed him to her Elizabeth looked him over, "Why are you carrying so many things? Aren't they heavy?"

Elah sent pointed glares at his twin sister and father, "That's a good question, but I think you'd be best asking those two."

Meliodas and Mezlyn shared a look. Mezlyn quickly bounded towards the bush that the lizard landed in, "I still paid money for that lizard. I really, really, need to find it!"

Meliodas began to walk leisurely towards the entrance of the Boar Hat, "I should restock the inventory since we just got back."

Elizabeth wasn't having it, "Meliodas! Mezlyn! You two explain right now why Elah was not only carrying everything, but Sven as well, when you both know he isn't that strong!"

Meliodas laughed nervously and shrugged, "He was carrying everything for that exact reason, don't you want to get nice and strong like me, son?"

Elah's answer was short and to the point, "No."

Elah knew that he wasn't weak. But his twin sister held more of their father's demonic power, making her physically stronger, while he had more of his mother's Druid power flowing through him.

Meliodas gave him a bland side-eye, but avoided eye contact with everyone when he pointed at his daughter, "It's all Mez's fault."

"Whaat! No way!"

Meliodas picked at his ear, "Maybe if you didn't start racing me home we wouldn't have had to leave Elah and Sven behind."

Elizabeth jumped in, "YOU LEFT THEM BOTH BEHIND?!"

Meliodas continued to avoid eye contact, "Oops, maybe should have left that part out."

"Meliodas, how could you?! I knew I was right to have been worried!"

Meliodas walked towards her, "Hey, relax Elizabeth, everybody's fine. And even if something did happen, you know I would take care of it right?" He walked closer to her, leaning in to give her a kiss, "I would never let anything happen to—"

Just as he was about to kiss her, their toddler son Sven slapped his hand over Meliodas' face, "No, go away." Elizabeth gasped and took Sven's hand, "No, no Sven! We don't hit other people, especially not Papa!" She turned back to Meliodas and tilted her head, "I wonder why he does that you every time I hold him?"

With a fresh red mark in the shape of his son's hand in the middle of his face, he answered sarcastically, "Gee, I wonder why." He continued underneath his breath, "That stupid pig trained him well." Thank goodness that bacon with legs was on vacation right now.

Elizabeth turned back to him, "Hm? Did you say something else?"

Meliodas went to Elah and effortlessly grabbed all of the baggage from his back, "Nope! Let's go inside and get ready for dinner!"

Elah blanched and reached for the bags, "W-wait Papa, d-don't tell me you're-" he gulped, "y-you're not going to make dinner are you?"

Meliodas laughed, "Sure am! Unless you want to make it instead?"

His answer was immediate, "I will!"

Meliodas snickered again, "'Kay! I'll take this into the kitchen and you can get cooking!"

Elah sighed and his color came back to him, _We just narrowly avoided death…_

The family made their way inside their home and got ready for dinner. Despite Elah saying that he would cook, it was really a family affair. He did mostly everything but Mezlyn chopped vegetables, and Elizabeth read from a recipe book with Sven still clutching her bosom. Meliodas sat at the bar with a foamy mug of beer watching his family, smiling ear to ear. _This is everything that I've always wanted, and I will do anything to protect it. I won't let something happen to them like…_

Elizabeth bounded over to him still holding Sven, interrupting his thought, "Dinner is almost ready!"

Meliodas got up from his seat "I'll set the table then."

"Great!" Before she could turn away he caught her and brought her close, finally giving her the chaste but sweet kiss he'd meant to give her as soon as he saw her. He rested his forehead against hers, "I love you Elizabeth, I swear I've never been this happy."

She was surprised at first, but softened when she heard his words, "Meliodas, I-"

"I SAID NO." Sven smacked Meliodas' face away again, angry that he got close to Elizabeth with such a sneaky attack. Elizabeth grabbed his hand, "Sven, no! I'm sorry Meliodas. I really don't get why he does this."

The corner of Meliodas' mouth began to twitch as he tried to smile at his son, but also keep his anger at bay, _Why do all of my kids hate me?!_


	2. Let's have a Picnic! (Part 1)

Elizabeth gently tugged billowy white sheets from the clothesline hung between trees behind the Boar Hat tavern. It was a beautiful day and the strong sunshine combined with the light breeze made the bedding dry fast and give it a fluffy feel. With a slight smile on her lips, she began placing the clean folded sheets into a basket next to her feet.

"Mama! Look!"

She smiled at her baby boy Sven as he passed by her laundry. Sitting astride Hawk's back, he was proudly waving from a makeshift saddle strapped around the rotund boar's middle.

"Hey, cut that out!" Hawk stomped his hoof as he chastised the small child, "What did I say Squire?! _Keep_ your hands _,_ _arms, and legs inside_ the vehicle at _all_ times! Stop wigglin' around!"

Sven's face turned red as he quietly mumbled a "Sorry Capt'an" to his ride and playmate.

Hawk harrumphed, "You better be sorry! I need to perfect my transportation skills so that one day I can carry places twice as big as the Boar Hat and still give a nice smooth ride like Hawk Mama does! Plus if you fall and start crying, I won't feel sorry for your crybaby butt!"

Elizabeth smiled at them, "Oh, I don't think that Sven would ever get hurt with you watching him Hawk!"

Hawk snorted underneath his breath, "Of course not! But with such scatter-brained parents like these it's a wonder the older two survived this far."

Elizabeth folded another sheet, "What was that?"

"Nothing! C'mon Sven, I'll give you the grand tour. I'll make Hawk Mama so proud!" With that, they trotted away from Elizabeth and her midday chore.

Elizabeth worked through her task diligently, taking breaks to admire the beautiful day and watch her son and friend explore the large green field. At one point, she was able to catch a snippet of his baby talk, and couldn't help but giggle. She loved listening to his animated babbling to the plump pig as they strolled around the field behind the tavern.

It was quite the peaceful day. She had gotten plenty of work done and miraculously had hardly heard a peep from any of her children. Hawk sprung into the air and the toddler on his back screeched with glee. Except Sven of course. That thought made her pause.

Tipping her head to the side she wondered aloud, "Now that I think about it...I don't think that I've even seen Meliodas since this morning." Sven caught her attention again when she heard him direct Hawk towards a flock of birds sitting in the middle of the field. "Well, Sven and Hawk are here...where is everyone else?"

She remembered at breakfast this morning how her family dug in to their food and quickly ran off in opposite directions. Elah had spoken about new machinery being displayed in the middle of town. Mezlyn could barely sit still as she asked Meliodas how to perfect one of the fighting techniques he'd been teaching her. She hadn't quieted down until she got a promise from him to practice as soon as breakfast was over. Before Elizabeth could begin to clear away the table, the only ones left behind were Hawk and Sven. After Hawk finished lapping up everyone's scraps, the two headed outside so that Hawk could practice balancing Sven on his back. At the time, Elizabeth was surprised at how quickly the tavern became so quiet, but also relieved that she would have more time to finish all of the chores she had set out to do.

But still, she hadn't seen the rest of her children or husband for a few hours now. Surely someone would have at least come back to the Boar Hat looking for lunch? With that thought in mind, Ellizabeth figured that the rest of the laundry could wait and gathered her basket in her hands. First she would make lunch and then go find her—

 _BOOM!_

Elizabeth was thrown off balance as the ground shook and the trees behind her flew out into the field. The splintering trees smashing into each other made an awfully loud crunching noise and then all was silent as the neighboring trees finished toppling on one another. For a moment Elizabeth couldn't move. Her laundry basket was sprawled out next to her where it flew out of her hands from the shock.

Her heart thudded in her chest as memories from years ago rushed back to her. _Oh no, please let it not be them again…_

With a start she shot up from the ground, "Sven! I hope he's not hurt!" The field was a mess, filled with broken tree trunks and protruding branches, Elizabeth began climbing over a few of them all the while shouting for both Sven and Hawk. The more time that passed, the more her heart sank and her fear grew.

Right at that moment she heard it, "What on earth is wrong with you? Are you trying to kill us all?!"

Elizabeth rushed to the sound of Hawk's voice, and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that both Sven and Hawk were fine. Sven was trying not to cry and failing miserably. Once he saw her his entire face buckled and he began sobbing in earnest. Elizabeth gathered him in her arms and began to soothe him as she turned to see who exactly Hawk was yelling at.

"Mezlyn?" Elizabeth looked around at what was left of the field, "You did all this?"

Looking very sheepish and embarrassed, Mezlyn didn't make eye contact with her mother and played with her hands as she explained, "W-well, you see, I mean Papa was helping me—"

Elizabeth interrupted her, "Papa? Where's Meliodas? Why would he let you do something so dangerous? Someone could've been hurt!"

Mezlyn looked around the field, "That's the thing, I was aiming for Papa and I guess I hit him and all of these trees…" She scratched her head, "I think he should be around here somewhere…"

Hawk was having none of it, "You hit him AND all of these trees? How can you even say that you were aiming? You might as well have leveled the entire forest while you were at it!"

Mezlyn shot back, "That's why it's called practice, pig-brain!"

Hawk had steam coming off him, "That's not even a good comeback, you idiot! Do us all a favor and try not to let your stupidity run free so that it KILLS US ALL! _Like it almost did today!_ "

A hand shot out from a nearby pile of trees and grabbed Hawk by the ears, "Cut it out or we'll be having pulled pork for lunch," Hawk squealed and gulped as the rest of the hand's body removed itself from the tangle of trees and debris.

Ellizabeth rushed over, "Meliodas? Are you all right?"

He gave her a huge grin, "Yup! Don't worry about lil ole me! Now you, young lady," He turned to his daughter while brushing off the dirt from his ripped and torn clothing, "You need a lot more practice and a lot less power."

Mezlyn covered her face with her hands, "I'm so sorry, Papa! I didn't mean to hit the trees too!"

Meliodas approached his daughter with Hawk's ears still firm in his grip, "Aw, that's ok Mez! We all make mistakes, you just need to practice more!" He ruffled her hair with his free hand and then surveyed the field full of crushed trees, "You really did make one heck of a mess!"

Mezlyn had pulled her hands away from her face when he approached her, but now her cheeks turned bright red at his comment, _Maybe after seeing this he won't ever allow me to practice with him again…_

Meliodas turned to her with a bright smile, "That's my girl!"

Mezlyn quickly perked up, but only briefly.

"Meliodas! What Mezlyn did was very dangerous! Poor Hawk and Sven could have been hurt badly!"

He turned to his wife, "Aw, its fine Elizabeth, I really had everything under control! Besides," he lifted Hawk up in the air, "If anything had flew in Sven's direction this glorified babysitter would have caught all of the blow, ain't that right Hawk?"

Hawk rioted in Meliodas' grip, "I'm not some personal shish-kabob you irresponsible dead-beat dad!"

They glared at each other, but before they could get into it again Elah landed next to Mezlyn. He had tried to jump over a tree trunk but his foot got caught and he ended up landing on his face.

Mezlyn bent near his head, "Um, Elah? Why are you eating dirt?"

After twitching in pain a few moments he lifted his face from the ground and gasped for air, "Is everyone alright? What was that loud noise?! Is anyone hurt?! I can help heal you if you are!"

Everyone just stared at him.

Hawk finally responded, "Thanks for the offer kid, but what you really need to worry about right now is your crazy sister trying to murder the rest of your family."

Mezlyn shot up from her crouch, "Hey!"

Elah turned to her, "You did this Mez? What have I told you before?"

His twin quickly stomped her foot, "Not this again! Everyone stop ganging up on me! It was an accident! Just ask Papa!"

Elah turned to his father and made eye contact. After a beat, he quickly looked back at his sister, "Yeah, right. Back to what I was saying. Stop doing so many dangerous things! Look at this place! It used to be a field, now it's full of tree trunks!" He lifted himself off the ground and brushed off the dirt clinging to his clothes and face, "One day someone could seriously get hurt! And my powers aren't advanced enough to heal mortal wounds."

Hawk snorted, "Who died and appointed you master healer? Last time I checked, Elizabeth was the one with original Druid powers!"

Elah's face grew red but Elizabeth cut in before he could defend his self, "Elah has been doing a wonderful job with his healing powers! Not only that, he makes very useful potions and elixirs!"

Embarrassed by his mother's outburst, Elah's cheeks grew pink. Meliodas stepped toward his children, "Right, we all know how gifted both Mezlyn and Elah are in their respected talents. You both should be proud of your strengths and use them wisely. Listen to your Papa kids, I know what I'm about!" He gave them a grin and snickered, "That being said, everyone's fine, nobody got hurt and we can all go back to what we were doing!"

"You know what, for once I totally agree with you," Hawk smiled at Meliodas, "But how the heck do you expect me to do anything when I'm stuck in your meaty hand, you big brute?!" Meliodas let Hawk fume for a bit and then released him, "You've got quite the temper today huh?"

Hawk turned his snout up at the yellow blonde, "No thanks to you!"

Meliodas laughed and then clapped his hands, "Okay everybody, show's over! Go back to doing what you were doing!"

Hawk jumped in the air, full of steam, "I can't you idiot! Your barbaric daughter turned the field Sven and I were exploring into a tree maze deathtrap!"

Meliodas looked at the field again, "Hmm, I guess that's not good huh?"

Elizabeth touched his shoulder, "Actually, I had something in mind…" _Everyone is finally together!_


	3. Let's have a Picnic! (Part 2)

**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the support! I first want to apologize for taking so long to post the next chapter, life gets in the way of literally everything. I will even admit for the last part of the Picnic story (I'm hoping to only make it 3 parts!) I will probably take a long time to post that as well. Currently, I am a full time student, in the middle of moving, and also work a job to support myself. Between having a social life (I have none), eating (I don't/can't afford to), and sleeping(what is this thing?) I've only had free weekends to work on this fanfic. I love writing this story, it feels so natural to me, and I only hope that you all enjoy it as well. Please let me know what you think about it in the comments! And once again I apologize in advance for the next chapter, I can only say that I want to get it posted by the end of October for sure! Thank you!**

Elizabeth's cheeks were blazing. Her little outburst had the eyes of every member of her family on her. Meliodas looked up to her with a slight smile, "Watcha thinkin' about Elizabeth?"

"Ah! Yes, well, I figured since everyone was back together, we could just spend time with each other…" Met with silence, she trailed off and her cheeks burned even brighter.

Mezlyn stretched her arms and folded them behind her head, "I mean, I would any other time, but I still wanna get stronger and train with Papa some more!"

Elah scoffed at his sister, "You definitely need it, but yeah I agree, I only came back to grab some reference materials to better understand the new conveyor system that's being developed in town." He shot Mezlyn a look, "Never thought I would find the field behind our house blown to smithereens though."

Mezlyn reacted quickly, "Not this again! Just leave it, Elah!"

At that moment Sven began to fuss in Elizabeth's hold, "Down, Mommy!"

She granted her son's request, but as soon as she set him on his feet, he ran over to Hawk and threw his arms around his neck, "Cap'tan give ride!"

It became abundantly clear that no one shared Elizabeth's suggestion, a little downtrodden but painfully understanding, she began to dismiss her idea, "Oh, it was a silly thing to say wasn't it? Don't worry about it at all! I have some things to do as well."

She turned away and looked back towards the Boar Hat Tavern, "Let's see, I'll just—I'll, oh I should finish the laundry. It's probably a mess now!" A little sad, but determined, she rushed off to where her basket was thrown during the blast.

Elah began walking back the way he came, "I'll be on my way then too. I should be back just in time to make dinner though."

Mezlyn sniffed and walked towards Meliodas, "You do that, Papa and I have some training to do."

Before she could reach him though she shouted out in surprise and jumped back, "Wah! Papa! What's wrong—?!"

Meliodas had a dark aura about him. His hair lifted from around his face, creating a shadow over his eyes so that the only visible facial feature was a deep frown.

Elah had looked back when Mezlyn shouted, but now was rooted to the spot looking directly at his father. He had only seen him this angry twice before on separate occasions. In both instances, it did not go well for the person his anger was directed at. He felt a distinct chill and broke out in a cold sweat as the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach intensified, _Why is he so angry?!_

"Hey, kids."

The twins stood to attention, responding with a quick "Yes, Papa?!"

Sven trembled behind a shaking Hawk, "Oh man, you guys really went and did it this time. Hey! Demon with the anger management issues! I'm not your kid, so any punishment you have in mind, _leave meout of it_!"

"Shut it, you stupid pig and listen up. We're all part of Elizabeth's family, and that in itself is an honor. She does so much for us, all in the name of love and there's only one thing she wants from us. Know what that is?"

He turned towards the small group of now huddling children and swine as they gulped in unison, "Huh? What is it that Elizabeth wants from each and every one us more than anything else in the world?"

Elah, deciding to be brave, spoke up, "W-w-w-we don't know!"

Meliodas turned in the direction that Elizabeth went, "I'll tell ya what she wants."

He clenched his fists and the dark energy around him swirled above his head, "Time. If she could, she would spend every waking moment with all of ya. Its one of the things that makes her happier than anything else in the world and you all just denied her that, so I got a lesson for you all and you better learn it today."

He turned back towards them and they all squeaked in fear, holding on to each for dear life.

"Nobody makes Elizabeth sad. Got it?"

They all quickly learned the lesson Meliodas had for them, "Yes, sir!"

…

Elizabeth pulled again at a fitted sheet trapped underneath a tree trunk, "Oh! It really seems to be stuck!"

She tugged again, and much to her surprise it came free with hardly any resistance, "What?"

Meliodas held the tree in one hand, "That should makes things easier!"

She straightened and smiled at her husband, "It did! Thank you so much!"

"No problem! Here, lemme help with this one too." He went to another tree that had a few sheets trapped beneath it and lifted it without any effort. As Elizabeth pulled it free, he beamed at her, "Guess what? I was just talking with the kids and they had a really great idea!"

Elizabeth stood up with the sheet in her hands, "Oh? I thought they were all busy?"

"Nope! In fact, they suggested that instead of spending time apart, we should spend time together—as a family!"

Elizabeth looked to him with sparkling eyes, "Really? They said that?"

"Of course!"

The children in question had just caught up to their parents and were busy pulling Hawk over a particularly large tree trunk.

Meliodas turned towards them, "Ain't that right kids?"

Immediately, all of them perked up, "Y-y-y-yes!"

Meliodas turned back to Elizabeth, "See?"

Elah whispered to his sister, "What did we just agree to?"

Mezlyn elbowed him in the ribs, "Shut it, or you're gonna get us obliterated!"

Oblivious to the fear radiating in her children's eyes and the squeal of pain Hawk made as he tumbled off the tree trunk when the children let go of him, Elizabeth hung onto Meliodas' every word.

He grinned ear to ear, "You didn't even hear the best part yet!" He gently took her hand in his and she looked down at their joined hands, "The best part?"

"Yup! These kids really want to have a picnic!"

She brought their hands to her ample bosom, "Really?! Oh, I do love a picnic! But what should we have to eat?" She paused, frowned and cocked her head to the side, "Hmm, maybe we have something in the pantry?"

Meliodas nodded, "I can whip up something good!"

A resounding "No!" came from all mouths, except for Elizabeth's and the horrible cook.

Meliodas let Elizabeth's hand go and walked towards another felled tree with trapped laundry underneath it, "Nishishishi, gotcha! Don't worry about the food Elizabeth, I brought in special reinforcements. How about we clean all this up while we wait for them to get here?"

Bewildered, Elizabeth just stared at his back, "Special reinforcements?"

Meliodas kicked up a tree trunk that had crushed a duvet, catching it in one arm as he did the same to the tree laying behind it, "Yup! We're gonna eat good tonight!"

Elizabeth was still confused, but after giving it a little more thought, smiled at her husband, "I guess if Meliodas says its fine…"

The captain of the Seven Deadly Sins had already gathered about a dozen trunks and were carrying them over to the edge of the woods. The kids began helping their mother gather what was left of the laundry as he cleared the field of debris. Hawk also pitched in by holding the laundry in a basket tied to his back. Soon, the field began to resemble its original state, but unfortunately the same could not be said for the laundry.

Elizabeth looked through a huge tear in one of the sheets, "Hm, I don't think we'll be able to use this anymore."

Meliodas bounded over to her, "But don't they make great picnic blankets?"

Hawk snorted, "Yeah, if you like sitting on more grass than blanket."

Elizabeth looked at the pile of ruined laundry, "Not really…"

Meliodas grabbed a sheet from the pile, "You guys aren't seeing the potential it has!" He knotted a few blankets together and then held out the result, "See?"

"Oh, my!" Elizabeth's eyes sparkled with pride. _Meliodas can do so much! Hardly anything phases him!_

Impressed by his skill, the kids gathered around to see his creation, however, Mezlyn frowned at the dirtied white sheets, "These blankets are too plain!"

Hawk gave her the side-eye, "Just like you!"

Mezlyn had had enough of the pig and swiftly took hold of his tail and whapped him several times over the knotted sheets. When she was done, there were Hawk-shaped marks all over the blanket giving it an interesting pattern. Mezlyn threw him over her shoulder, "There! All better!"

The whole family worked together to knot together the remaining ruined sheets and blankets. They were nearly done when suddenly the sky darkened and a shrill screech rent the air.

Elizabeth looked up from her work to see a massive bird-like creature blotting out the sun. She quickly sought out her husband only to see him calmly move towards the center of field.

"Meliodas? Melodas! Why is that bird here?"

Without turning back to look at her, he waved up a hand, "I've got it Elizabeth! Just take the kids and get back, ok?"

Still worried by the creature circling the field and getting closer to the ground, she did exactly as he suggested and gathered the children against the back wall of the Boarhat Tavern. She struggled briefly to get Mezlyn to come with them because she only wanted to be by Meliodas' side. It took Hawk head-butting her in the back to move her with the rest of the family.

By the time Elizabeth, Hawk, and the kids huddled against the wall, the bird was low enough that a few details were more visible. The creature's feathers shined brightly a neon orange in the strong sunlight, and its four legs held gleaming sharp looking talons. It made another rotation, but before it could finish a dark figure jumped from its' back. The figure plummeted towards Meliodas, who seemed unfazed by the incoming assailant.

Elizabeth began to shout for Meliodas to watch out, but the figure landed with a _BOOM!_ before she could finish her warning. The landing kicked up a cloud of dust and dirt, making it impossible for anyone to see anything. It took a few moments for the dust to clear, but when it did, it showed that Meliodas had his arms raised to block his aggressor's aerial attack. The unknown figure's rough landing created a sizable crater in the middle of the field.

Meliodas' brow came together to form a determined V as he regarded his opponent, "Ha! I knew you'd drop by, but I never knew you'd take so long to get here," he quickly shifted, kicking his attacker high into the air.

"Long time no see!" As the dark figure flew through the air, Meliodas jumped out of the crater, "Ban!"


End file.
